We Meet Again
by DarkWings88
Summary: Akashi-kun.. Aku baru saja dari dokter... / Kau bercanda bukan?/ Dokter ini salah!/ Akashi-kun berjanjilah untuk menjaga anak kita / AkaKuro / M-Preg


**WE MEET AGAIN**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OOT, GaJe hahaha :P, Alur ga beraturan [lompat-lompat], Typo & Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana**

* * *

 _ **AkaKuro kali ini dipersembahkan untuk Novi Masyanti dimana dia sedang bekerja hahaha /apalah kau thor...**_

 _ **Nah karena saya berasal dari fandom SnK (Shingeki No Kyojin a.k.a Attack On Titan) jadi mohon maklumkan jika Akashi atau Kuroko disini itu OOC (Out Of Character)**_

 _ **Jadi jangan flame saya.. dulu ada guest yang flame saya anggap biasa dan saya diemin makin jadi itu rasanya... /ok stop Author**_

 _ **Ini hanya untuk Have Fun.. saya sudah jengah menghadapi para Flamer yang ga bisa nulis tapi doyan maki" dan ngejelekin karya orang**_

 _ **Saya akui ini jelek tapi tolong jangan terlalu begitu.. Kalau mau kau busat dan aku baca. Jika lebih bagus barulah kau menjelekan ffn saya.**_

 _ **Maap jadi curhat saya sudah cukup kesal dengan semua ini.**_

 _ **Sudah 3 akun saya tutup demi flame yang merajalela.**_

* * *

Malam hari adalah hari dimana para pasangan suami istri bermadu kasih dan membagi cinta mereka. Terlebih lagi, sekarang tepat tanggal 24 Desember pukul 23.00. Hari dimana setiap pasangan akan pergi keluar rumah untuk melihat pohon natal raksasa dan berdoa disana.

Namun berbeda bagi pria berambut biru muda ini. Dia masih terjagadan menunggu seseorang. Bukan. Bukan wanita yang ditunggunya, melainkan seorang pria. Pria dengan rambut merah dan bermata tajam.

"Aku pulang." Sapa pria berambut merah yang baru saja tiba di rumah kecilnya.

"Selamat datang, Akashi-kun." Jawab pria berambut biru itu. Pria yang di panggil Akashi itu hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya atau bisa dibilang istrinya yang sedang mengandung selama tujuh bulan dan hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk melahirkan.

"Mengapa kau masih terjaga, Tetsuya." Pria yang disapa Tetsuya Kuroko itu hanya menatap lelaki itu dan menjawab dingin. "Aku menunggumu untuk membagi kehangatan di kamar dan kau baru pulang pukul sebelas malam. Tadi aku berniat pergi bersama Kise ke pohon natal di kota."

"Jangan terlalu banyak keluar rumah, Tetsuya. Ingat kau sedang mengandung. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit dan juga anak kita."

"Iya. Itu sebabnya aku tidak jadi pergi dan menunggumu disini."

Akashi yang mendengar pengakuan dari istri tercintanya itu langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya kedalam kamar.

"Ano.. Akashi-kun."

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi dengan lembut.

"Tadi siang aku kedokter karena sudah seminggu ini mimisan dan sakit kepalaku memburuk. Dan dokter memberikanku ini." Kuroko mengambil tasnya dan memberikan sebuah surat kepada Akashi dimana surat itu tertilis bahwa Kuroko di diagnosa mengalami kanker darah.

"Kau berbohong bukan? Apa maksudnya aku harus memilih antara kau dan anak kita?" Tanya Akashi sedikit bergetar. "Dokter ini pasti salah!"

"Dia tidak mungkin salah Akashi-kun. Aku sudah pergi ke tiga dokter dan semua berkata sama." Jawab Kuroko dengan tangisnya.

Akashi masih menyangkal dengan semua hal yang terjadi. Terlebih saat Kuroko mengatakan untuk memilih anak mereka dibandingkan Kuroko sendiri.

"Berjanjilah Akashi-kun bahwa kau akan selalu menjaga anak kita. Dan suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu kembali." Jawab Kuroko dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

* * *

Tepat tanggal 10 Februari, Akashi Seijurou sedang duduk gelisah di depan ruang bersalin. Dia menunggu seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Kuroko yang sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anak mereka. Akashi masih tidak rela jika Kuroko pergi dan meninggal kan dirinya.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 1 jam. Dokter yang menangani Kuroko keluar dari ruang bersalin. Dengan cepat Akashi berdiri dan menghampiri dokter itu. Suster yang bersama dengan dokter itu membawa dua bayi. Satu bermata belang dengan merah disebelah kiri dan emas disebelah kanan. Dengan rambut biru muda sama seperti mamanya. Sedangkan yang lain berambut merah seperti Akashi dan bermata biru laut.

"Maaf Tuan Akashi. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan istri anda."

"Kalian pasti bercanda!" Teriak Akashi dengan kencang. Dia masih tidak terima dengan apa yang terjadi. Kekasih yang sangat di cintainya kini pergi.

"Maaf tuan. Kau bisa melihatnya di dalam. Dia terlihat senang dan bahagia." Dokter itu berkata dengan pelan.

Akashi langsung masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan memeluk istrinya yang sudah terbujur kaku itu.

"Ayolah Kuroko katakan kau berbohong. Kau hanya tidur karena pengaruh obat bukan." Akashi mengguncang tubuh Kuroko dengan kuat berharap akan terjadi keajaiban untuknya dan melihat istrinya itu membuka matanya. Tapi apa daya, keajaiban itu tidak kunjung datang sampai Kuroko di makamkan.

Akashi merawat sang bayi seorang diri. Dia memberi nama bayi itu Junior karena mirip seperti mereka berdua. Bayi itu tumbuh dengan sangat cepat. Setiap tahun tepat di hari kematian Kuroko, Akashi berdoa dan selalu mendatangi makam Kuroko yang sudah di perbagus sebagus mungkin oleh hasil kerja keras Akashi sendiri.

Selama dia merawat Junior, tak banyak perempuan yang mendekatinya untuk menjadi pendamping hidup dan mengganti peran Kuroko sebagai Ibu di rumah kecil mereka. Teapi Akashi selalu menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Kuroko di hatinya. Junior yang sudah memasuki Taman Kanak-Kanak pun sudah bisa mandiri dan berteman bahagia dengan semua teman-teman barunya.

Sampai Akashi menabrak seseorang dengan rambut biru muda dan bermata biru. Dan wanita itu jatuh terduduk di depan Akashi.

"Aduh.. Duh.." Wanita itu mengusap kepala dan bokongnya.

"Apa kau baik baik saja nona?" Tanya Akashi yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya. Ah Terima kasih." Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Akashi dan berdiri. Dia membersihkan debu yang menempel di rok pendeknya dan menatap Akashi.

Akashi terkejut saat melihat paras cantik perempuan itu yang seperti istrinya dulu. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan mantan istrinya karena mereka belum resmi bercerai.

"Tuan? Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Wanita itu.

"Kuroko?" Jawab Akashi pelan.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku Tuan?"

"Jadi benar? Kau Kuroko Tetsuya?" Jawab Akashi.

"Namaku memang Kuroko tapi bukan Kuroko Tetsuya melainkan Kuroko Tetsuna." Jawab Kuroko.

Akashi masih tidak percaya akan semuanya. Dia ingat akan perkataan Kuroko saat mengatakan apakah dia percaya akan _**reinkarnasi**_ atau tidak. Dan setelah itu, Akashi jatuh berlutut di depan Kuroko. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa lagi karena di depannya ini kemungkinan adalah reinkarnasi dari istrinya yang sudah meninggal itu.

Setelah itu, Kuroko meninggalkan Akashi yang masih tergugu menatap wanita itu. Kuroko berlari kencang dan berfikiran bahwa Akashi telah salah orang dengan nama yang sama. Akashi baru berdiri dengan lemas saat punggung Kuroko sudah tidak bisa tertangkap oleh pengelihatannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for reading~**


End file.
